


of coffee smirks and bathroom prisons

by wishingtowritefornow



Series: salsa and the cowboy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kinda fighting, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, but its only bc keith is jealous, its okay, its sweet, they are babies, they are both messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingtowritefornow/pseuds/wishingtowritefornow
Summary: “I-I don’t want to be treated like all the other people you flirt with,” Keith’s muffled voice says, and he sounds small, and slightly irritated. “I want to be treated like your boyfriend. I wanna hug you in the halls and sit on your lap in class and give you sneaky kisses behind bleachers or whatever the hell we have in this school. I want you to come to me when something’s wrong, or when you just wanna sit with someone, sit with me.”In other words, Keith is jealous and Lance doesn't notice, and it just spirals down from there.





	of coffee smirks and bathroom prisons

**Author's Note:**

> woo! part two!

Keith’s cup of coffee felt cold in his hand, despite the drink being just made. Maybe it was because of the gloves he was wearing. Maybe it was because his boyfriend was flirting with the cashier.

Okay, maybe not _flirting._ But… The way his body was leaned up just enough so she would be able to smell the gross mango gum Keith hated, but would never tell Lance because he loved it, his elbows leaning on the counter, smirk on his face, glint in his eyes.

God, Keith shouldn’t be doing this. Was this considered stalking? No, he literally came here with Lance. But he… he—

“Dude, we get you love your boyfriend and all, but we do have a project to finish.” Pidge waved a hand in his face, a frown on their face.

Keith muttered out an apology, turning back to his work. They were building a lion-robot-thing. Just a model for Professor Coran’s class, since he wanted them to think outside of the box and not just build a regular robot.

Hunk glanced over to Lance, jutting out his lower lip. “Aw, Keith!” He exclaimed, “Lance is just being friendly, you don’t have a thing to worry about!”

Keith just nods.

He doesn’t _care_ who Lance flirts with, or if he flirts. It’s the fact that Lance treats him like just another person he flirts with. He calls _everyone_ sweetheart, gives _everyone_ that stupid fucking smirk that makes Keith weak, and it _hurts._

_It hurts._

Lance slides into the booth next to Keith, holding a frappe with drizzled caramel. He kisses his cheek, smiling fondly.

Keith doesn’t do anything in response.

Just continues to look at his paper.

“How’s everyone doing today?” Lance asks, loudly. _Loudly._

“It’s been okay,” Hunk sighs. “I just finished all of the rest of the projects I had. Feels good to not be so stressed.”

“That’s good!” Lance says, patting his friend’s hand. Hunk smiles.

Keith doesn’t look at Lance.

“Well, I finished building Rover 2.0.” Pidge says, pleased.

Lance stands up, gasping. “Really?! That’s so freaking cool, Pidge!”

Pidge nods to themselves, smiling.

“And you, sweetheart?” Lance asks, turning to Keith with a grin. Keith can’t help it, the flush that rises on his face.

“M’fine.” He says abruptly, and the tension afterwards is thick and awkward.

Pidge slides a packet of paper to Keith, grabbing their bag. “Here’s what we have so far. Finish designing it tonight, if you can. Then we can start—Hunk just slide out—building.”

They walk away from the three boys with a salute.

“I’ll, uh-” Hunk stumbles over his words. “I’m gonna go back to the dorm. You good here, right buddy?”

Lance nods and waves a hand, “All good, all good. Got my cutie boyfriend here to keep me company.”

_THE SILENCE._

_IS SO AWKWARD._

_KEITH YOU SHOULD’VE LAUGHED._

_OR SOMETHING._

_DEAR GOD._

_HUNK IS WALKING AWAY NOW._

“You good?” Lance puts a hand on Keith’s cheek, forcing him to look up at ocean crystal eyes, dark with worry.

“I’m fine,” Keith says, leaning out of his touch. “Just tired.”

He’s not just tired.

 

 

 

 

The tension between them stays weird for days. In class Keith can’t—won’t—even look at Lance, movie nights are a bore without Pidge making fun of them and gagging when they do couple shit, Keith looks like the stupidest, gloomiest fucker to exist, and Lance looks _miserable._

He looks bad, _bad._

Hunk is having to force him to shower, and to do his skincare routine. His skincare routine! When was the last time Lance didn’t do that?

 

 

 

 

“What’s up with you and Lance?” Pidge asks one day, munching on a chocolate croissant. Keith gives her a look, like a confused puppy. “N…othing?”

Pidge frowns, “You guys are like, avoiding each other.”

“We aren’t.” It comes out more like a bite than Keith meant it to.

“Whatever.” Pidge says.

They ignore him the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

“Lance, you gotta talk to him—” Hunk is trying to be reasonable, but Lance is always either crying or acting like an angry white boy punching walls.

“No! Why should _I_ have to talk to _him?_ He’s the one ignoring me!” Lance sounds like a child. A hurt, heartbroken child. Like someone took his favorite bo-bo away from him. It’s sad and makes Hunk’s stomach hurt.

“I dunno man, maybe he’s going through something? You know how Keith is with his weird angsty feeling stuff.”

Being reasonable clearly isn’t working, because Lance just dives onto his bed and screams into his pillow.

Great.

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk and Pidge are tired and have had enough. They set up a movie night, and by movie night they mean they’re going to lock Keith and Lance in the bathroom together until they stop being so fucking weird.

Maybe not the best idea but the Garrison’s dorms don’t come with multiple rooms, okay?

 

 

Currently, Pidge is shoving Keith into the bathroom with a blindfold on. He thinks he’s going to pick a random movie and they’re going to watch it.

He’s not.

Lance is wearing the same blindfold, but both are loose enough so they can pull them off easily.

After shoving Keith into the bathroom with his boyfriend, they slam the door shut and put a chair in front of it.

Just in case.

There’s banging, and a lot of yelling, and then a pause and Pidge and Hunk are being nosey but shut up.

“I-I don’t want to be treated like all the other people you flirt with,” Keith’s muffled voice says, and he sounds small, and slightly irritated. “I want to be treated like your _boyfriend._ I wanna hug you in the halls and sit on your lap in class and give you sneaky kisses behind bleachers or whatever the hell we have in this school. I want you to come to me when something’s wrong, or when you just wanna sit with someone, sit with _me.”_

His voice cracks and Pidge already knows Lance is in front of him, holding hands on his face with a soft, worried, fond look.

“I want to be _yours_ , Lance. _Please,_ let me be yours.”

Shoes squeak, and they’re kissing. It’s a lot of breathing, a tiny sob, a little giggle, and someone moans but neither Pidge nor Hunk wanna think about it.

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispers. The shadows of their feet are shown through underneath the door.

“No, I’m sorry.” Keith says, and Lance pulls him in for another kiss, and Keith giggles.

 

 

 

When they are released from their bathroom prison, they attack Pidge and Hunk but it’s worth it, it’s so, _so_ worth it.

Later, when they’re watching Predator 2 and Lance and Keith are cuddling and whispering and laughing quietly, with nose kisses and blushing faces, Pidge whispers, “Gross.”

They all laugh, and just like that, everything is the same again.

Everything is _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the klance gc just bc they are all beauties and i adore them!! i probably wouldnt have been so hyped about writing this if not for them, just cause their energy is THAT powerful. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
